Zedd's Haunted Past
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Lord Zedd's past comes back to haunt him and everyone. The transparent figures' name will be revealed in chapter four. The transparent figure is my OC.
1. Chapter 1 The figure arrives

**A/N: Hope you all like this and tell me what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own power rangers!**

"RITA!" Screamed Lord Zedd sitting on his throne.

"What is it Zeddy?" Said Rita walking into the throne room.

"You are fired!" Screamed Lord Zedd jumping off of his throne.

"I'm fired, I think you're fired!" Screamed Rita as she swung her wand at him and knocking him off his feet.

Zedd quickly jumped back up and did a flying kick at Rita knocking her off her feet "Ummph!" Grunted Rita as she hit the floor.

Lord Zedd grabbed his stomach in laughter, then all of a sudden Rita and Zedd both heard a clam male voice say "I will destroy you Rita and Lord Zedd." an eerie green light made the figure transparent as the figure walked closer to them.

"W-who are you?" Lord Zedd asked the figure that was still creepily walking towards Rita and Lord Zedd.

"I am you, Lord Zedd or should I say I was you." Said the figure as he stopped and began to laugh uncontrollably.

Lord Zedd charged the creepy figure, the figure stood upright and just stood there as Lord Zedd swung his staff at him, but the staff didn't even touch the figure, the figure began to laugh creepily but quickly stopped, pulled out his saber and slashed Lord Zedd, Lord Zedd hit the hard floor, hard.

Lord Zedd groaned in pain as the figure walk over him, and walked closer to Rita, the figure trapped Rita in a corner and...

At the youth center, Jason, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, and Zack all were at that same table they always sit at, until today, Ernie had his TV on the news, so when Kimberly went over to get a strawberry icy she saw on the news that there was a monster attacking the city, so Kimberly ran back to the table to tell the others. "Hey guys there's one of Rita's and Lord Zedd's monsters attacking...again." Said Kimberly leaning down on the table to tell the others that had there heads really close so only they could hear what Kimberly had to say.

So they all went outside looked around to see if there was anybody there, which there was not, so they all teleported to the command center. When they all got to the command center, Jason walked up in front of all of the other rangers and spoke first "Zordon, there is..." Jason was cut off by Zordon.

"I know the drill, just look at the viewing globe." Said Zordon in a harsh your wasting my time kind of voice.

"The monster you see is called Photcle, he is swift, cunning and can turn anyone into a mindless zombie just by scratching them." Explained Zordon.

**To be Continued! Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Rise of the evil Zack

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me!**

"Right Zordon!" Said Jason reaching behind his back and saying "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

After the Power Rangers morphed and got down to the monster, the monster was not a normal monster, it was trasparent with an eerie green light be behind him, but the light really got eerie when the sky turned pitch black and green lightning was flashing across the sky "Hello rangers pleased to meet you." Said the figure as he walked closer to the rangers.

Zack brought out his power ax and swung at the figure, but it just went through the figure "WHAT?" Screamed Zack as the figure slashed him acrossed his chest.

"OW! He scratched my chest! Now my mom will flip when she finds out" Said Zack as the other rangers helped him up.

"HAHAHAHA! You don't stand a chance against me!" Laughed the figure as he began to walk forward again towards the rangers.

Kimberly shot her power bow at him, but it had no affect on him, the arrow just went right through the figure "no way!" Screamed Kimberly as the figure pulled out a bow and shot Kimberly.

"Fools! Do you really think you have a chance against me?" Then he began to laugh, but quickly stopped.

Then the figure said "I'll be back rangers! I did what I wanted to do." Then the figure quickly disappeared.

That night at Zacks house, Zack was tossing and turning in his bed and then he got up and walked into his parent's room where they were sleeping and then Zack picked up a...

**To Be Contuined! What do you think Zack picked up? Tell me in a review what you think.**

**Remember to click that review button!**


	3. Chapter 3 Zack's betrayal

_**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!**_

Zack walked in to his parents room and he softly walked up to his parents. They were asleep in bed and Zack raised his arm with a knife in his hand; his mom opened up her eyes and she saw Zack standing there in the dim light from lightning flashing acrossed the sky "Zack!" Zacks' mom screamed as she put her hands over her ears.

Zacks' dad woke up, jumped out of bed, and twisted Zacks' arm behind his back; Zack dropped the knife in his hand "Zack what were you thinking?" Zacks' dad scolded his son.

Morning came and Zack was acting normal again or so eveyone thought...

After school when all of the power rangers were having a good time, but then Zordon called the rangers to the Command Center, when the rangers got to the Command Center Zordon said "I feel something is wrong."

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked running her right hand through her hair.

"I'm not sure Kimberly, but something is wrong anyway. The transparent figure is back at the industrial center." Zordon replied.

"Okay Zordon! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason replied putting his right hand behind his back.

"Mastodon!" Zack yelled.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly yelled.

"Triceratops!" Billy yelled.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" Trini yelled.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason yelled.

When all of the rangers got down there the transparent figure asked Zack "Zack, will you fight for me or aginst me?"

"I-I-I...AHH!" Zack screamed as he dropped to the ground holding his head.

"You will pay for that!" Kimberly yelled at the figure "POWER BOW!"

Zack grabbed Kimberly and pulled her down to the ground before she could shoot her arrow "Zack, what are you doing?" Kimberly screamed as she hit the ground and groaned.

The figure raised his arm and...

_**To Be Continued! Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4 The mansion

**_windrangeryellow: 'my OC' means my own character I made the transparent figure up myself no one owns him but me._**

The transparent figure raised his arm and zapped all of the rangers including Zack "I will be back rangers." The figure said as he disappeared.

Later that day Kimberly got a letter from her aunt and uncle to visit them at their mansion so she asked Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Tommy to go with her to the mansion.

They agreed so when they got to the mansion there was this giant gate that was very heavy and hard to push open but they got it open. When they all got up to the eight foot door Kimberly said "I didn't know that it was like this."

Jason knocked on the door below a skull that was on the door "you would think that they're would be a door bell somewhere." Jason said still knocking on the door.

The door opened and the butler stood there looking blankly at them Jason waved his hand back and fourth across the butlers' eyes "I can see there is no need to do that, come in." The butler said getting out of the way but still holding the door open.

The rangers walked inside, Kimberly was greeted by her aunt with a brief hug. The uncle just patted Kim on the head "JIM! Show our guests around the place!" The aunt commanded her butler.

"Yes mistress." The butler replied.

As the butler was showing them around the mansion Kimberly wasn't sure but she thought that she heard someone laughing as they went high up on the long flight of stairs.

That night after dinner all of the rangers brushed their teeth and went to their rooms to go to bed, on every head rail on the beds there was a skull, Kimberly didn't like the skull so she turned it around so its face would be facing the wall.

**_Please review._**


End file.
